Missing Piece
by RobinNicole
Summary: Modern Day Human Highschool AU. Ciel has an unshakable feeling that something is missing from his life. With his vast riches, how could this be? His behavior changes for the worse and the people around him begin to worry. Sebastian/Ciel
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Kuroshitsuji fanfiction, so I'm inexperienced at writing these characters, but I hope to improve over the course of this story. This will be a multi-chapter Modern-day Human Highschool AU. The main pairing is Sebastian/Ciel. The rating is T for minor language. Sebastian is a little OOC, but it isn't because of writing inexperience, it's also because in this story he is a human teenage version of Sebastian, so I just tweaked a little bit. All and all he's still Sebastian.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned it, but sadly I do not. Just borrowing the characters for this crappy fan-work.**

* * *

My life is severely lacking, something which I, nor my parents would ever expect me to be saying. I have two parents who give me everything I've ever wanted and love me more than anything in the world. Why do I feel so undernourished? Why do I feel so pained all the time? I feel as though there's a part of myself I'm missing. I'll be perfectly honest: I feel like I am merely half a man. Truly, how could it be that despite the huge televisions, laptops, smart phones, and iPods I still feel as though I may as well be a caged bird? I don't want to be the person I feel myself becoming, a person who does the same things day after day in a dream-like trance. What sort of life could that be for any person? I have the power and the will to change my life, to break the patterns and boring pathways, to smash down walls and create a much more beautiful right of passage...so...what don't I? I ask myself this question day after day, and truthfully it has become a pattern in its own right as well; however, I never answer it. I don't have the answer. I'm turning thirteen, but I still feel like I may as well be a toddler learning to take its first steps.

"Ciel, dear?" My mother calls from the other end of the dining table, "Is something the matter?"

"No." I answered a bit to quickly, and much too disrespectfully. Even I myself was shocked at my moods and my horrid manners in the recent past. I could tell that my mother was trying and failling to prevent her own mouth from slightly parting in her shock. I had never been that type of person, and especially never toward my parents.

I wiped my mouth despite having barely eaten any of my meal, stood up from the table and asked to be excused. Without commenting on my previous behaviour, my father thought for a few brief moments before allowing me to leave the table and head to my bedroom. I left quickly, and once I reached my bedroom I collapsed onto my bed and sighed. Staring up the ceiling I wondered what the hell was getting into myself.

My days were blurring together, leaving me a dazed yet bored, sighing, dissatisfied mess.

I could barely remember any of the lessons my instructors had taught me, and my attitude recently was causing my friend Elizabeth to stop visiting me nearly as often. She continued to come in hopeful fashion, but the visits were much fewer and far between. I'd noticed her staring in a concerned way in the hall way the few times we'd seen one another at school, and I'd also known she had expressed her concern to my parents as well. I knew that I didn't have a solution to my troublesome ways, but I could do without my childhood friend worrying so much.

I knew Elizabeth was used to my old ways, playing whole-heartedly, smiling and laughing, loving my parents, my perfect manners...but what if living that way was simply unappealing in recent days? Was that all? I wished I could believe that and put the matter to rest, but I knew I wasn't being truthful with myself. The problem wasn't that I didn't like smiling, laughing, playing with Elizabeth or having to be respectful towards the adults around me...there was just something _missing _from the picture. I laid back and wondered what it could possibly be...a pet? Another friend? New Clothes? New Haircut? "What the fuck is it?" I wondered to myself.

The last thing I remembered before waking up for school the next morning was wondering about the latest smart phone and whether or not I wanted one. I rubbed my eyes and yawned before swinging my legs over the edge of my bed and heading toward the dresser on the opposite side of my room to change out of my previous days' clothing. I usually never slept in my day-time clothing, but I hadn't expected to fall asleep.

I noticed a smudge on my mirror and cringed, noting that I would have to complain to my parents about the maid. Once I was sure about my appearance I left the room and headed to the kitchen were the breakfast which had been awaiting my arrival was ignored as I headed straight out the side door to a waiting car. It promptly dropped me off at the Highschool. I may have been a twelve year old who was soon to turn thirteen, but my parents had a private tutor educate me until I had absorbed enough to skip three grades.

My first class that day was, unfortunately Honors Algebra II, a class which was impossible for me to pass in the hazy state I had been stuck in the past few months. The teacher was the worst part of the class. She had a quite large false smile on her face at almost all times, her voice was kept in a falsetto and she had a history of randomly screaming about completely insignificant actions of my peers and I. When she went into these rants she also threw things, and threatened students with office or detention time when they had done nothing wrong. She had a long last name that no one could really pronounce, so we just addressed her as Angela.

Unfortunately she seemed today as though she would crack any moment.

"So class, we carried the 4, and then we placed it in a box below, and who wants to complete the next row for us...Hmmm, how about Ciel?" I perked up at her questioning voice, I had no idea what she had said before my name had been mentioned.

There was an awkward amount of silence before Angela's smile flickered and died, "Ciel?"

"I...wasn't paying attention?" I tried.

"Ciel Phantomhive!" She screamed and I sat with glaring eyes, "Oh. You weren't paying attention! Ha! Ciel, why do you think I'm here!? To baby sit you!? To waste my time!?"

There was another brief silence before she simply continued herself.

"Go to the office." She glared back at me, "Now." I stood up and stuck my chin out, not really caring all too much. I rolled my eyes remaining in Angela's view until I finished and then left swiftly, I was calm despite her screaming. When I was far enough from the math department I muttered to myself, "What a bitch..."

I reached the office before sitting down in the waiting area beside another student. The room was all grey walls and elderly women, giving it a strange feel. There were a couple of cliched, common-sense educational posters on the tack-board beside the entrance which reminded me of a memory of a horrid visit to a doctor when I was seven.

The boy beside me what taller by as much as a foot and a quarter, and looked as though he must have been at least a junior. He had his feet up on the table in front of us, his arms behind his head, eyes closed, and a large quite coy smile was spread upon his lips. His black hair was plastered to his face by sweat as though he'd been running, and strangely enough he was humming a slow symphony. Suddenly I could no longer reign in my curiousity.

"Why are you here?"

The Junior jumped up suddenly as though he had just noticed my existence. Then his coy smile returned and he told me, "I chased down a freshman, held him down and painted him blue." It was then that I noticed that there were some blue streaks on the older boy's hands and across the cheek that I had been unable to see before the junior had turned his face toward me. Even more shocking were his red eyes, which had previously been lidded.

"Why?" I suddenly became even more inquisitive.

"Hazing for the weight lifting team." The boy sat back against the very back of his seat once again before reverting back completely to his previous position. "Why are you here, shorty?"

I jumped up from my own seat, "I am not short!"

"You are, just answer my question rather than continuing an argument you'll never win."

I thought before silently agreeing, sitting in my seat, and replying, "Crazy Angela."

"I see." He told me, "I myself have had my fair share of being sent to the office by Angela. Hard to believe the principal thinks Angela is such an angel."

"I know, right?" I replied quite quietly. It was then that the door to the principal's office opened and a blue freshman exited. The boy was three-quarters of a foot taller than Ciel and he had blonde hair.

"Don't worry Finian," The tall pale-skinned man told him as he pushed his glasses up, "Sebastian will be punished and your mother will be here in a few minutes to bring you home to clean up." He watched Finian take a seat on my opposite side before screaming, "Sebastian Michaelis, get in here!"

Sebastian cringed before beginning his progressingly slow journey to the door of the principal's door, "Wow, _Claude, _why the screaming?"

"Sebastian." I tried the name out for myself in a whisper too soft for anyone but myself to hear it. I didn't want anyone to hear that I cared that he had a strange name, or cared that he had the strangest eyes I had ever seen, or that maybe...just maybe I found those eyes the most attractive I'd seen as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I want to say thank you to those of you who followed and reviewed my first chapter. You're so kind. :)**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine. T-T**

* * *

A few weeks had passed without any major interruptions. I had managed to make it through enough of my tests to keep my parents happy, but with my mind in other places, I was continuously having to remind myself to snap from trances. It was not as difficult however, on the afternoons when I attended the chess club. I found that the only time when I could truly rest assured that my mind would remain in one piece was when I kept it alive in a game of chess.

"Check mate." I declared.

"Damn it." Alois Trancy swore, knowing he could see no escape.

"Well, you knew Ciel was the best player when you challenged him." Grell Sutchiff announced sighing and laying his head against his desk. He only hosted the chess club meetings because the principal tricked him into it when no one had volunteered. He was incredibly bored. Trancy's next move was a failure and I soon took the game. "Great!" Grell perked up, "Now I can go home!"

I stood up from the chess table which Alois and I had been practicing at before grabbing my bag. I had been about to exit the room when Professor Sutchiff called my name in a sickeningly sweet way. "Ciel, dear!~" I held back the urge to face palm before turning around with a fake smile that was barely surviving.

"Yes?"

Suddenly the red-headed man was acting a bit hesitant. "I almost didn't want to say anything." He pretended to be very interested in searching for split ends as he continued, "You acted normal during our chess meetings, but…Ciel, you act completely different during class. It isn't just me either, the other teachers have been talking over their morning coffee and it isn't pretty. They say you went from A+ to C in a matter of weeks. Is there anything I could help with?"

I was almost on the defence; after all, since when was Grell such a caring teacher? Grell was inappropriate, boy crazed, and did not…._do _caring about the little freshmen who had yet to show their manly characteristics. I stared for a few moments, searching the taller man's eyes for signs of genuine worry. Surprisingly enough, I found it. Had my problem really gotten bad enough that Grell even worried about me? I signed, "It's not anything you could help me with. This is a matter which I simply need to figure out on my own."

He nodded and smiled, "Okay." He dug through his bag any tore out an envelope. "If it wouldn't be too much trouble, would you mind bringing this letter down to the weight room down the hall from the gym? The boy it's for is Sebastian Michaelis." The name made me think back to the day a few weeks ago when the boy and I had sat side by side in the main office. I remembered quite suddenly those intriguing red eyes. I took the letter gently from Grell's hand.

"I know the boy you're talking about. Tall, pale, dark hair, red eyes. It's no trouble. Consider it sent." I left his class room quite swiftly, practically running down the hallway toward the main stair case.

The weight room was in deed past the gym, but it was hidden far in the back corner. I had been there a few times in the distant past; however, I easily found the entrance and entered with a tiny spring in my step. Surprisingly enough, my excitement at seeing Sebastian again made my heart not only pound, but it brought my head out of the trance. The teacher who was hosting the club looked in my direction expectantly, "I have a letter from another instructor for one of the students in this club, it will only take a moment." He nodded and allowed me to continue on my business.

I glanced over the long line of boys seated on the opposite side of the room. Finally I spotted Sebastian and headed toward him. He looked up when I approached him and smiled. "Shorty, what are you doing here?" I almost jumped and screamed at him before he chuckled and added, "Haha, just kidding you."

I calmed down quickly and held out the letter to him, "Instructor Sutcliff asked me to bring this letter to you."

Sebastian cringed, "Man, why would you do that for him? That creepy man has been doing such things ever since I was in his English 21 class last year. Letters, chocolates on Valentine's day, creepy staring in the hallway… I don't know what's wrong with him. You're not being brain washed are you?"

I shook my head vehemently, "No." I looked at his red eyes curiously as I attempted to continue. My speech's pace was slowing as I became increasingly pulled in by them, "I was just attending the chess club and as I was leaving he called and asked for a favour. I had not known that he had been giving such advances. If it ever happens again I'll say….uggh."

"Ciel?" Sebastian waved his hand in front of the my face before placing his hands on either of my shoulders and shaking me gently. I sprang back to life before rubbing my neck and apologising. Sebastian smiled and ruffled my hair, "No problem shorty, haha." This time I didn't react negatively to his joke.

"Hey Sebastian?" I chanced.

"Yeah?"

"Are you busy after school tomorrow?" As I realised what I had just asked I almost began to freak out on the inside, however managed to maintain my composure on the outside. My brain, did; however, begin to run around the inside of my skull screaming, searching desperately for an appropriate reason why I would be asking Sebastian Michaelis to see me after school tomorrow. "I mean, you said you've been in Angela's Algebra II class in the past…and lately she's been yelling so often that I barely absorb anything. I just don't want to disappoint my parents when tests come. I was hoping you could help me?"

Sebastian smiled, "Yeah, tomorrow's a good day for me. I'd love to help you. Contrary to what Principal Faustus would like to believe, I am a good guy…you know, when I'm not painting freshmen blue." He smiled again and so did I. "So…" He met my eyes again, "The school's library, 2:15 tomorrow afternoon?"

I nodded, "Sounds good to me."

"Then I'll see you tomorrow shorty." After the conversation I left the school where a car had been waiting for me to get out of my chess meeting. Strangely enough the conversation with Sebastian was complete clarity besides the time I got lost in his eyes…but wasn't getting lost in someone's eyes a good thing? It did feel like a good lost, and as I continued to think about those red eyes my stomach was doing flips. For the first time in a long time my life felt as though something exciting was beginning to take place. When I returned home I hugged my mother and sat down to dinner with my parents with a smile. My mother smiled at my smile and whispered some short message to my father who gained his own smile before nodding.

That night I sat on the porch and absorbed some of the crisp October air, hoping the next day would be a success.

"Wow, Sebastian, I understood that easily when you explained it. It usually takes Angela explaining it ten times for me to get it. I knew it was most likely just because she wasn't as good a teacher as she needed to be." He nodded. "Can you help me with everything?" I joked.

He smiled, "Everything but English, I'd rather not have to dwell on the boring books the schools choose any longer than absolutely necessary." Even I cracked a smile at that.

"I completely understand. I have never admired the school's choices on any such matters either. English classes are the worst. I'm also taking a creative writing elective…creative? Ha! She dictates everything we do, it is rigid and I feel surrounded by brick walls on every side."

"Really? I've never taken any English electives, but I know I love creative writing when I do it on my own time at home."

"So do I, but this teacher controlled everything. I do hide some _real_creative writing in the back of my other notebooks though."

"Really? Can I read?" Sebastian inquired.

I paused, "I'll let you read mine if you let me read one of yours."

He paused as well before hesitantly reaching into his bag and handing me a slip of paper, I then in turn flipped the notebook I was holding to the last page, where a short story had been hidden. Handing it to Sebastian, I looked down and began to read the page that Sebastian had given me. I was surprised to see that it was instead a poem, strange in format but beautiful none the less.

"I enjoyed that a lot," I told him, "The mood you set for the piece was marvellous. Your style is unique, but it makes sense. I really like it." I handed it back to him before waiting expectantly to see if he would comment on my work as well.

He was still reading, I did realise that my piece was much longer than his had been, and rather than a poem it was a short story. Soon he returned my notebook and smiled, "You have talent." He pointed to my third paragraph, "I see what you did there, and I have to say, it was brilliant Ciel." I truly hoped I wasn't going to blush. Since when could anyone make me blush? However, after Sebastian's comment I wouldn't be surprised if my face was glowing a fiery red. He called me brilliant!

The moment ended when I spotted a familiar head of blonde pigtails bouncing in through the doors holding a stack of quite old looking books. The smile and blush was wiped from my face-why did Elizabeth have to show up at a time like this. I could only hope that she wouldn't notice us in the back corner of the library.

I watched as Elizabeth brought the books to the counter and slipped them one by one into the return slot before striking up a conversation with the librarian. It was then that Sebastian got my attention once more. "Ciel? Is something the matter?" I was snapped back to our meeting by his voice and tried to fake a smile to cover up my concern.

"Oh no, I just tuned out for a moment. Thanks." I flipped the notebook back to the page we had previously been viewing and set it out on the table in front of us. "I need help with the next section of problems which deals with nuclear meltdown or something of the so-"

"Ciel!" I cringed, looking down at my feet as Elizabeth approached the table Sebastian and I were seated at. She immediately made her way to my opposite side before springing on me, enveloping me in an embrace I couldn't hope to escape until she wanted me to. "Oh you looked so happy from the other side of the room! Why are cranky again so fast!" She whined. I attempted to push her away but her grip was like iron.

"So Ciel…is this your…Girlfriend?" I froze and my eyes went wide.

"Absolutely not! Elizabeth get off of me!" She backed off shocked as well.

"Ciel?" She whined, resembling a bit of a kicked puppy.

"Absolutely never!" I snapped my book shut, threw it in my bag and exited the library, leaving the two stunned and staring after me.

I was almost out the door on the bottom floor of the stairway when my arm was seized and I was carted to the wall. Sebastian had me trapped.

"Why did you react so harshly when I questioned your relationship with the girl…was her name Elizabeth…Mid…something or something like that, but it doesn't matter. What matters is that you seemed quite upset when I asked if you were seeing each other. Is something wrong Ciel?"

I saw no way out, his arms met the wall on either side of me and he was awaiting an answer patiently. I sighed and looked into Sebastian's intriguing red eyes for a moment before deciding to tell him the truth. "I don't truly know. Everyone has always expected Elizabeth and I to end up together in the end. My parents, her parents, and I think that even she may be expecting it. I just don't want that sort of life. What sort of life could Elizabeth ever give me?"

"A beautiful girl doesn't excite you?"

"Elizabeth has never excited me. She's my childhood friend, and no matter how much she changed or how beautiful she's become….she's still just Elizabeth. Elizabeth doesn't excite me. I think Elizabeth is okay hanging out every once and a while but…if I had to spend my entire life with that girl…I'd feel boredom, I'd spend my entire life wallowing in self pity. I don't want that."

"I can see why you would feel that way. Why don't you draw the line with her then? Tell _her _the truth? This is the twenty-first century, you don't have to do what everyone expects of you. You have choices. Even if it upsets her…she deserves the truth instead of waiting around for a boy who never plans on coming."

"I should, but I think….I only realised it recently. I want to tell her at the right time."

"Too late." We turned our heads to see that Elizabeth had been listening to our conversation; however, as quickly as we had noticed her, she had run away and my stomach had sunk. I didn't love Elizabeth the way a husband loved his wife, but she was my best friend. I didn't mean to hurt her that way.

Sebastian released me and we stared at one another in silence for a few moments. "Next Friday again then I suppose?" Sebastian questioned.

"Please, if you will." I watched him nod before I swiftly turned toward the double doors. He followed me out and watched curiously as I climbed into the car my parents had sent.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yeah, I understand that this chapter came out after a longer time than the previous, but I've been doing last minute stuff before school returns. I had a lot of AP stuff to finish. I also went into New York City for my sweet sixteen. Living in Connecticut, I'm only like ten minutes from the New York State line, but getting into the actual city takes a bit longer. So I was there an entire day. I did get to try out yummy vegan food! I even went to a gluten free vegan bakery. (Because I'm lactose intolerant and gluten-sensitive and vegan anyway and stuff.) It was awesome. :) Then a few days later I had an allergic reaction so couldn't write then...and shit I'm just making so many excuses. THE PAIN. D: It's not fatal but I felt like my stomach was on fire for like two hours. I was laying stomach down on the hardwood floor just the entire time, it was sad. So that's my "not-writing" argument I guess...**

* * *

I hesitated at the double doors for a short moment, taking a few deep breathes before pulling myself together and entering the library. It had been a week since my last meeting with Sebastian; and if I do say so myself, it had ended in disaster when Elizabeth had shown up. Sebastian was sitting at the same table we had met at the previous week, and though I couldn't see the title yet, his nose was buried in a book.

I watched his feet as I began to bring myself toward the older boy, it wasn't often that I felt as nervous as I presently did. I was completely wasting away presently as well, the passing week had held much more stress than necessary. Elizabeth had been avoiding me at school even when we did see each other in the hallways, and my parents must have heard something…they'd been giving me stern looks from the opposite side of the dinner table all week long. On top of that, Angela's midterm was only three weeks away and I was no where near ready to face it. Sebastian and I hadn't gotten as much work done at our meeting last Friday because of Elizabeth drama.

I sighed as I reached the table to see that Sebastian was reading "His Last Bow" by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I smirked, it was one of my favourite books. I sat down beside him, "Sherlock Holmes, Sebastian?" He looked at me in shock as though he had only then realised my presence, and I smugly realised that he only just had.

"Yeah, it was recommended to me by Soma. The Indian exchange student who dressed up as Sherlock Holmes for Halloween?"

"Yes, I know him." I peeked over his shoulder to see which short story he was reading at the moment before muttering, "He hangs around the chess club sometimes, but he never plays. I haven't the slightest idea why."

"Probably just observing the strange Englishmen."

"Hmm." I thought, "Perhaps."

Sebastian closed the book before placing it back into his bag and gesturing for me to take out my mathematics notebook. "Are you ready to study for Angela's test now?" He smiled, "Hopefully no one will walk in and embarrass you again as what's her name did last Friday."

"You've already forgotten her name!" I questioned, to see his smile only grow wider.

"I don't think she's important enough." My eyes went wide, Elizabeth's entire back story and love life was thrown in front of him through our meeting last Friday yet he still didn't find it important enough to remember her name?

That is, of course, when I tried to remember when I had told Sebastian who _I _was, only to realise….I never told him. He just knew my name. Sitting beside him I realised, I had told him how I ended up in the office that morning… _I never told him my name. _Why did I seem so important then that he had to search out my name, if Elizabeth's life story could be thrust before his eyes yet she remained insignificant enough to forget?

No, I thought, that couldn't be true! When was the first time that Sebastian addressed me by my name? I thought back to the meeting in the office, but could only remember being called 'Shorty.' Then I met Sebastian in the weight room when Grell had requested that I bring a letter to him. I was quite sure that that was the first time that Sebastian had called me Ciel; however, I could not for the life of me remember telling him that that was my name! I decided to go out on a limb, perhaps I could simply ask him how he had known.

"Sebastian? How do you know my name?" I asked, "I don't remember having told you."

I watched as he froze for a moment before smiling in an almost nervous fashion, "Well…We….have mutual friends?" He looked like he was restraining himself from rubbing the back of his head.

I sighed, "Elizabeth is my only true friend anymore, and you can't even remember her name."

His smile flickered and died, and he looked like he was trying to hide something. I knew it. He quickly picked up my notebook and flipped it open before pointing to a question. "We'll be working on this one now." I smiled as he began to explain. Whatever. I'd get him another time. We continued to see one another every Friday for the three remaining weeks before Angela's midterm and then the holiday break would come.

It was on that last Friday that the next big event of my time knowing Sebastian took place. 'Are you free after school on the 23rd?" He asked me, "It's a half day because afterwards we're on Holiday, and I have nothing to do so I thought…"

I looked up at him in a little bit of surprise, "I'm not entirely sure, my birthday is the next day and I know my parents were having people over for both my birthday and then the next day for Christmas. Most of the relatives and nobles coming from far away are going to be staying over until the day after, so they're all arriving on the 23rd. My parents might want me to be there to greet them, which means I'll have to request permission just in case."

He smiled, "Well," He ripped off a piece of his notebook paper and wrote several numbers down upon it, "When you find out, text me." As I took the folded up sheet of paper from him he said, "I'd very much like to take you somewhere to celebrate your birthday." I could almost feel my heart pounding in my chest as his red eyes stared into my blue ones. Then he swiftly disconnected them and grabbed his bag, digging his graphing calculator out and setting it on the table in front of us.

"Ciel," My mother said at the dinner table that evening, "You know guests are arriving that day! Your Aunt and several nobles from across the country…some are even arriving from outside of the country. Don't you think the birthday boy should be there to greet them."

"I'm not the one who asked you to throw this grand catastrophe, mother. So no, no I don't think I should be there to greet people. I would much rather go see my peer." I ranted between bites, "Plus, stuffy adults? Do you really believe I'd take them over a teenager?"

My mother looked toward my father who said nothing and didn't even look up at her or I. He simply said, "As a Phantomhive, why don't you do such things without questioning it? I understand that for a boy your age it isn't the most pleasant thing in the world, but it's another of the things that the nobles don't comment on or give you praise for doing-yet if you don't do it they complain to one another."

I squared my shoulders, "I don't care if they do complain. I'm going to see my friend and that's that!"

For the umpteenth time in a few months, my mothers eyes widened and she clenched her lips together. I told them angrily, "There are plenty of things you two wish for me to do for your approval or for your image and the majority of them are complete and utter shit. I am not greeting the nobles and I will _never _marry Elizabeth Midford. What? You think I didn't notice the looks you've been giving me all week?"

"Ciel-"

"No! I'm nothing like either of you! I'm not going to do things for an image or to be acceptable…" I stood up, "And now I'm excusing myself from the table without asking for your unnecessary 'permission'."

"I can go." Was the short and simple sentence I sent to Sebastian after entering my bedroom and picking my smart phone up from my night table.

"Great." He terxted back, "Meet me at 12:45 in the library and then from there we can leave the school together."

I couldn't wait, but I hoped I hadn't upset my parents too much.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So, thanks to those of you who reviewed, followed, or faved since my last update! :) In this chapter I have my grand reveal-this AU may not be quite as AU as I've made you all think...**

* * *

If could have been bad for me if Ciel hadn't let his question go when I changed the subject. How could I ever explain it to him fully and truthfully how and why he was so very important to me? Why I watched him for afar for so long before he even noticed me in the office that morning. In truth, jumping up in my chair at the sound of his voice was not simply from surprise, but in uncertainty-I had hoped that he wouldn't say a thing to me. In a leap of faith however, I took the chance to speak to Ciel.

I had always been able to hide my more embarrassing emotions quite well, and talking to Ciel did make me more nervous than I seemed. I never seemed nervous, not even in times when my mind was screaming. Ciel was quite important to me; and the silliest thing was, we hadn't even talked for years before the meeting in the office.

I had heard several times that one of the greatest chess players had gone to our school, and not only that, but at the time he was only twelve, yet had been moved up several grades to enter the Highschool early. I had to go see him in action, and as I had lingered in the doorway to the chess club…I caught sight of him, and from that moment my entire mindset was changed. Everything about him screamed out to me in a sickeningly sweet way until my mind was crowded with thoughts of him. The one who had told me about him hadn't known Ciel's name.

However; in the end, I knew it was Ciel.

My Ciel.

* * *

I had a nightmare the night before I was to meet up with Sebastian. I was running down a long corridor the walls of which were alight with angry flames. Suddenly the scene melted away and there was…Elizabeth in a pink Victorian Dress? Another scene appeared and I was faced with Alois Trancy wearing a quite strange outfit, seeming as though he wanted very much to attack me…but before I knew it I was in the arms of Sebastian who was in a suit as black was night.

When I awoke I was breathing heavily, my eyes were wide, and my night clothing was sticking to my skin in a sickening way. It was only six o clock, but I climbed out of my bed and brought myself over to my dresser. I was embarrassed to realise that I was taking extra care to choose my clothing that morning. I knew it was because I was thinking about my meeting with Sebastian, and I couldn't say otherwise.

I entered the kitchen that morning before my breakfast was laid out by the chef, but it was fine. After all, I never did eat it either way.

When I exited the side door and stepped onto driveway I saw my car was already waiting for me. I impatiently climbed into the back seat and told the driver to go quickly. I felt as though I simply couldn't last any longer in that house. The corridor my bedroom was on reminded me too much of the one from my dream, consumed by flames as I heard a more youthful version of my voice screaming for my mother and father. The memory of the dream made me feel ill.

I hadn't the faintest idea what would cause me to be having such dreams. The dream; however, had been quite vivid. I could feel the heat from the flames spreading over my skin in waves, hear the fire roar angrily as it licked up all the wood it could encounter. Then, the gentle feel of Sebastian's hand on the inside of my bent knee, and the texture of Sebastian's suit as I clung to it.

I had to restrain myself from shaking my head in my haste to leave such thoughts alone. By the time the day had flown by and I had met Sebastian in the library I began to regret my choice of clothing. Once we exited the building I was shocked by the gusts of all too cold air assaulting my arms, face and neck.

Before I knew it however; Sebastian, realising I was not holding an extra jacket or scarf had whipped his own off and slipped it over my shoulders. He then carefully wrapped the scarf he had around my neck and still leaning down in front of me, our eyes met and I forced myself to scoff nonchalantly before boring holes into my own shoes due to the intensity at which I was staring at them. Sebastian laughed light heartedly for only a second before grasping my smaller hand firmly in his. A heat wave seemed to bleed from the grasped limb, up through my body before settling in my cheeks. Sebastian either didn't notice the blush, or pretended not to out of respect.

"Ciel?" He questioned as he attempted to pull me along beside him.

"You don't need to pull me along like a child." I told the taller boy. I expected him to be at least a little bit shaken by my tone, but indeed he only grinned a bit widen than he had been.

"Of course," said he, "Then I suppose that's why once you begin to walk, you'll be beside me instead." I sighed and shook my head. Of course, how could I be so careless as to simply assume he would be dragging me? I really needed to work on the socialisation skills…I hoped I hadn't ruined the entire…whatever this was. I had assumed it was a friendly meet up for my birthday, but with the way Sebastian was acting, I couldn't be so sure anymore.

He's given me his coat. He has been staring deeply into my eyes. He's been holding my hand now as we're slowly approaching the junior parking lot…

My face had not felt hotter in all my life up until now. This was a date, wasn't it?

When he opened the passenger side of his car for me and gestured for me to get in, I did so without comment. Sebastian closed the door and walked around the car before climbing into the driver's side and putting the key into the ignition. The two ton machine roared to life before Sebastian began to click and move several different controls. The radio and the heat system began to release their respective products. Once we were both seat belted and the mirrors were checked, we took off from the school and headed toward…

Now that I had been thinking about it, I had absolutely no idea where Sebastian was taking me. He had never told me. I sighed, "Sebastian?"

"Yes, Ciel?" He replied.

"Where are we headed?"

"That is very much a secret at the moment." I scoffed once more before turning my head toward the window and watching the snow whip past as we entered a residential area. What would we be doing here? "So," He began, "There's this little place that only the residents in this area know about, because no one expects it to be here. It's a dead end, so only those who live here really go down this road. I have; however, been there several times, and they are too great to be so hidden!" He smiled but maintained watching the road as he did so.

After only about one more moment, he parked his car in front of an impressively beautiful Victorian home with an exquisitely painted sign in the front lawn which depicted a cup of steaming tea. Sebastian opened my door for me as a true gentleman truly would before mentioning, "And enough about the food. They have one of the largest selections of tea to be found."

I stepped out of the car before Sebastian took my hand again and we walked into the restaurant together. When we received menus I was indeed as impressed as Sebastian told me I would be by the selection of teas they carried. Some common teas were quite cheap, but there were expensive rare teas on the list as well.

I only felt need to order a common tea and a vegetable soup on such a cold day. Sebastian ordered a common tea as well, but ordered a rice bowl for his lunch. As the afternoon progressed and our food arrived, I noticed that while I took spoonful upon spoonful of my soup, Sebastian didn't touch his food or his tea at all. When asked about this; however, he simply said that he had thought that he would feel peckish by the time it arrived, but he had expected too much of his metabolism. He quickly tagged on that he must have overdone it during breakfast.

I wanted to question it further, but I supposed I didn't want to seem as though I was nagging him or prying into his personal live. Therefore, I allowed him to change the subject once more. He told me more about the hobbies he'd not told me about previously, which clubs he was involved with at school, which classes he enjoyed most, and much more. I returned the favour and did the same. I was more surprised than I should have been at how much we truly had at common.

After wards he drove me home and walked me to the door. It was cliché, but I did find it endearing on the inside. I took off his coat and scarf before handing them back to him. "Thank you, Sebastian for letting me wear these."

"You're welcome." He took them from me before leaning to kiss the tip of my nose. Embarrassed, I thanked him again before heading inside to face the guests who were most likely chatting with my parents and one another in the living areas as they usually did when they visited for parties. As I greeted them and gave a whole hearted apology for being absent at the time of their arrivals, I continued to feel Sebastian's lips softly on my nose. Tingling, hovering, and refusing to allow me to forget that he had kissed me. If only on my nose.


End file.
